Thank You For Always Being There For Me
by Newt Is My Shank
Summary: Newt has always been there for Thomas. One-Shot. (Changed Document)


**Author's Note: **I _still _do not own TMR. All rights belong to James Dashner.

**-x-**

I'll be taking a mini-break and not write requests for a short while (because bloody hell I still need to think how they're gonna flow) so I'm writing this to extract my brain juices (I swear that came out so badly) for **Our Bet** because hell I'll be making it maybe a ten-chapter story (?) who knows I really like that series too much to let it go already.

Special thanks to: **_Shiori and Shiroi_**, **_Xx The Genius Xx_**, **_Feenmaedchen_**and_ **fauveism**_ for your continuous support and lovely reviews! They keep me going and make sure I don't spend my entire holiday like a leech!

**-x-**

Newt loved Thomas's sleeping face.

His dark, scruffy hair would be in disarray and spike out in different directions, his mouth opening and shutting in random intervals and there would be a trail of drool at the corner of his mouth. The blonde would laugh softly and wipe them away with his hand, amused by the way his boyfriend instantly clung onto his wrist like a lifeline and his lower lip would quiver adorably, not letting go even if his life depended on it.

It wasn't a normal reaction from most people. But for Thomas, letting someone go was the same as abandoning them.

Newt understood why.

Thomas had been through a lot. Losing his family, his memories, his best friend. If it were anyone, they wouldn't even be able to wake up every morning without thinking that they could've done something to change all of that, that they could prevent it from happening or even worse, taking their place so they didn't have to be the ones who were suffering.

It took awhile for Thomas to reveal this to Newt. He didn't knew how the blonde would take it. In reality, he didn't know Newt that well. The blonde was an inquisitive Brit who found the new transfer Thomas mysterious and different from other people and took a liking to him. He was smart as well. He knew Thomas was hiding something, but was reasonable enough not to pry. He was curious, not nosy.

Since his first day in high school, Thomas had kept himself isolated from the rest, not talking to anyone unless being spoken to and miraculously avoiding any bullying from the seniors. His grades were originally bad and he was frequently discussed about by teachers, who worried for him and his ability to grow up normally. If it weren't for Newt, Thomas would've been a loner his entire life.

So when Thomas came up to Newt one day to talk, he knew he should listen. He knew this was his chance to learn more about him. To understand him. And if Thomas ever asked for it, to _help _him.

Newt had learnt many things about his future boyfriend that day. His parents had died in an arson murder by a jealous mistress of his father, and had lost his memory in a car accident that almost took his life. His best friend was Chuck, and was his only friend in the world. And nobody else knew this except for Newt.

But he knew what hurt Thomas the most. It wasn't about his family, or losing his memories.

It was all about Chuck.

At first it didn't strike to Newt that losing Chuck was the most traumatic and impactful event in Thomas's life, but picking up a few hints from Thomas's speech, he knew it was all about Chuck. When Thomas lost his memories, the first thing he remembered wasn't his family, his everyday memories, or even his own name.

It was Chuck.

So when Chuck died, Newt knew something had shattered in Thomas. He knew from all of that, Thomas couldn't take it anymore. He was scared of making friends, making ties, and keeping them. Thomas knew one day they'd be taken away from him and he didn't want that to happen anymore. He just wanted to live his life by himself, without the feeling of loss corrupt him at every waking moment.

He would've gotten away with this lifestyle too if it weren't for Newt.

His friend, his brother, the love of his life.

Newt had put in a lot of work into Thomas. He'd never felt like this for anyone before to the point of actually sorting out their lives, but with Thomas, it just felt natural. And after awhile, it was mutual. Newt would pop by in Thomas's single apartment every morning to get him out of bed, make them both breakfast before they headed out to school and then come back and study with him and chat before he returned to his own home.

At first, Thomas resisted it. As much as he secretly appreciated the blonde's attempts, he didn't like being babysat and almost told Newt to 'fuck off' the first time he did it. However, Newt managed to talk his way through every single time, normally through his irresistible British accent and the fact he looked very much like Thomas's old dog, Betty.

It became a routine, and Thomas had even given the blonde a key to his apartment after the third week, so the blonde could drop by any time he wanted. As much as Thomas hated to admit it, he enjoyed the blonde's company and often wished he could've stayed longer during those long summer nights in his bedroom.

And from that, Newt helped him to socialize with other people. Thomas was hesitant at first, afraid that he wouldn't be liked by Newt's friends and he might cause a rift in their friendship if they disapproved of him, but he was proved wrong in every single way possible.

Teresa and him clicked instantly. She was badass in every way he was not. Witty and charming, she was the Ying to his Yang. She almost tried to adopt him the first time they met and Thomas couldn't help but blush when Newt laughed at them and called Teresa an 'over-protective sister'.

Minho appeared to him as rather superior and intimidating as captain of the track team, but after partnering him with in few classes Thomas discovered Minho was just a comedian who had too much time on his hands and way too much sass on his ass. Minho had called him his best friend for life after a month, though.

It was Gally who Thomas had trouble befriending, both of them clashing in terms of opinions, but after saving the bigger man's life from a javelin spear during a sports event, Gally had to admit he owed him and if Thomas ever needed a favor, Gally would be there for him.

He was also warmly welcomed by the Newt's other friends such as Ben, Aris and Winston who hung out with him after school along with Teresa, Gally and Minho while they waited for Newt to finish his vice-president duties.

Having friends, having people to hang out with when he was alone, and knowing there would be people there for him when he was in trouble couldn't make Thomas happier than he already was. And he owed it all to the one person he resisted the most.

Newt.

Thomas knew no matter what happened, whether it was to him or to Newt, he would always remember who had done this all for him. Because of it, he started to have feelings for the blonde who he considered beautiful inside and out. Even when Thomas had new friends, he had never stopped hanging out with Newt when they were at home. Not even one day would he think of not spending time with the blonde.

So when he pulled the question on him, he almost fell onto the floor when the blonde embraced him in a hug and tearfully answered 'Yes'.

He was pretty sure he passed out as well when Newt full-on kissed him on the lips and then tackled him to the bed.

And here they were now, Newt softly admiring the way Thomas looked so innocent when he was sleeping and the brunette's quivering lips biting against his wrist.

How time flew.

"Wake up, Tommy," Newt chuckled, brushing his thumb over Thomas's cheek, smiling in amusement as the brunette loosened the grip on his hand, his nose scrunched questioningly.

"N-Newt?" Thomas yawned, instinctively slipping his fingers into the blonde's much to the latter's surprise, "it's early…there's no school today."

"I know," Newt murmured softly, reaching his hand out to cup his boyfriend' cheek, watching in adoration as the brunette's beautiful eyes fluttered open, staring back at Newt's own dark-brown hues.

"I was thinking…let's go on a date today, hmm?" Newt could've giggled girlishly when a spark of realization passed over the recently awakened Thomas's face, whose expression was caught between utter shock and honest happiness. Yes, Newt wanted to go on a date, and _yes _they were dating.

"Y-Yes!" Thomas sat upright, eyes sparkling with excitement at the proposal.

_Oh Tommy, how cute you are sometimes,_ Newt thought.

"How about some breakfast at McDonald's, shopping, lunch at Teresa's place and then a movie and dinner? Then we can come back here and cuddle," Newt smirked devilishly as the brunette's face turned a few shades of red and the thought of actually going out on a date with his boyfriend. He should be confused why Newt was the one who initiated it, but he wasn't. In fact, he didn't care.

It was the blonde who was taken by surprise as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and a dark head of hair burying into his shoulder.

"Yes," Thomas muttered, choking back the sobs threatening to tear him apart, "_Yes_."

Thomas felt strong, lanky arms pull him closer as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"I love you, Tommy," Newt whispered lovingly, placing a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's temple, "Always."

Tears wracked through Thomas's body as he wept uncontrollably onto the blonde's sweater.

"_Thank you for loving me, Newt_." 

* * *

**I'd like to thank _Shiori and Shiroi _for pointing out to me that I UPLOADED THE WRONG FIC JESUS CHRIST. **

**Thanks ;w;**


End file.
